


Learning From A Master

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a conversation with a wonderful person, the idea for this thing was born!  It can pretty much be summed up as Murfy and Rayman's first time together, and Rayman's first time in general.  That said, this is obviously nsfw.  </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning From A Master

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rayman arches a brow, looking surprised by the question. It looks as if he's waiting for some kind of joke to come from Murfy, but it never does. "Uh, yeah? We're about to have, uhm, you know...sex, the thing you go and on about, and you're questioning it. Really?"

The Greenbottle shrugs. "What can I say, just wanna make sure everything's good with you."

"How uncharacteristically sweet of you. Are you sure you're actually Murfy?" Rayman chuckles, holding the door open to his home for the other to fly into. It's actually more of a tree-house, than an actual home, as it's located inside a tree and only has one room, but it was the best they could do. Murfy's home was much too tiny for him.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny, Rayman." Mufy chuckles. In slight fear of Rayman changing his mind, he holds his tongue, and flutters down to sit on the bed. It actually felt more like some sort of rectangular bird nest with a blanket over it, but Murfy wasn't going to complain, unless he got a twig in the ass, or something.

Following after him, Rayman plops down on the bed next to Murfy. Twiddling his thumbs, he glances at the Greenbottle, who is grinning up to him, and then immediately away, face turning bright red. 

"Huhuhuh, stop being so cute, wiener dog. C'mere." Pulling the Limbless boy by the strings of his hoodie down to his level, Murfy plants a kiss on his nose, nuzzles it, then laughs some more. "Feel free to take all the time you need for this, I can wait."

That was actually somewhat of a lie. Murfy was about as impatient as it could get when it came to these things. However, he was determined to keep his word, no matter how fidgety he was getting. His boyfriends comfort was much more important than anything else. Luckily for him, the patience seems to pay off. With a nervous laugh, Rayman leans over, giving him a kiss on the cheek and mumbling under his breath. "Can you, uhm, lay down?"

Happily, Murfy obliges, scooting further up on the bed and laying there. Grinning at Rayman, he wiggles his eyebrows. "Come on, hot stuff."

The cheesy compliment seems to be enough to get Rayman to forget his embarrassment. With a little frown, he rolls his eyes, crawling over top of Murfy. It quickly returns though. Sucking on his bottom lip, he scratches the messy hair on the back of his head. 

"So, uhm. What do I do first?"

Murfy can't help but laugh at that, getting a glare shot at him from the boy along with a huff. 

"What? I can't help it! You're being so adorable." The Greenbottle giggles. Underneath him, his wings flap a few times as he tries to settle down. "Okay, okay. I suppose it's good you're doing this with me, best to learn from a master after all."

Rayman rolls his eyes, snorting, but doesn't say anything.

"So, fist, we get undressed, obviously. I was under the impression you wanted to try to, heheh, what was that, 'be dominate' about this? But I can take my own cl--"

"N-no!" The fly is cut off by by a once again blushing Rayman. "I, uhm. I can do this."

With shaky floating hands, Rayman moves toward Murfy, holding onto the top and pulling it up. He moves it a little too fast and too awkwardly, dragging Murfy's wings up with it. The fly lets out a small yelp.

"Careful, Rayman, those don't grow back, you know!"

Fumbling to get the shirt off, avoiding taking Murfy's wings off with it this time, Rayman repeatedly says the word 'sorry'. At the same time, he starts getting slightly teary eyed. Once the shirt is off, and Murfy is left in shorts, the Greenbottle manages to take notice of that.

Flying up for a brief second, he kisses Rayman on the nose. "It's okay, Ray. C'mon, let's stop those tears, and get naked, huhuhuh! I'll help if you want!" 

Murfy holds onto the neck of the hood, then pauses. "Actually...I have no idea how you get this thing on or off. So that's a bust."

Starting to smile, Rayman shakes his head at that. "Here, let me do it."

"Aye, aye, captain." Murfy plops back down onto the bed, watching as Rayman loosens up the neck of his clothing. Pulling it from both sides downwards, it falls to, landing on the bed, revealing his torso and leaving him in the nude.

"Woooow, I always wondered what you looked like under that, " the fly gasps, examining the younger man's body, starting at the top. "Very ni--"

He notices that near the bottom of his floating body, Rayman's penis is already out, and fully erect. Seeing it, Murfy feels taken back for a moment, though he quickly grins. "Very, very nice, bunny."

Letting out a little squeak, Rayman's first reaction is to hide his red face with a hand, though he tries to quickly play it off as if he was just pushing his hair back. Shifting his feet, he finds himself wishing he had legs right more than ever right now, anything to help cover him from being so...open. Shyly glancing off to the side, he lets out a little laugh. "T-thanks, Murfy..."

"Don't be shy, now! Huhuh, look, I'll join you, so you won't be the only one naked." With a larger grin than usual, Mury wastes no time in waking off the small pair of shorts he wore, and the boxers underneath. At his pelvic region, there is a slit where the beginning of Murfy's green length can be seen starting to poke out. 

Curiously, Rayman pokes at it, words coming out of his mouth before he can stop them. "Is that all of it?"

As soon as he says that, the touch makes it move some, more of it coming from the smaller's body. Startled by it, Rayman flinches back some. Murfy tries to hold his laughter back, covering his mouth with his hand. Only an amused snort escapes him, one Rayman thankfully doesn't seem to notice.

Biting down his laughter, the tries to help the younger man. Taking a hold of one of his hands, he slowly closes it to gently hold onto this dick. "Is this what you want to do, Ray?"

Bashfully, Rayman nods.

"No need to be so shy!" Murfy laughs, though it's more friendly than anything. "Look, I can do it to you, too."

Reaching over, he takes a hold of Rayman's length, stroking it slowly. The limbless man tenses up for a second, then wiggles his body, squeezing his eyes closed and letting out a breath. Taking it as a good sign, Murfy stats pumping him slightly faster.

A little moan comes from Rayman, and he opens one eye, peeking out Murfy. Hesitantly, he tries to mimic what Murfy is doing to him with Murfy's own erection, though, at a much slower pace.

"Very good, Rayman," Murfy purrs, leaning up to give his boyfriend a kiss on the bottom of his nose. Shuddering, Rayman squeezes his eyes shut again, shaking his head. 

"Murfy," he nearly pants out. "I want to do the other thing...the sex thing." 

It takes everything Murfy's got to not laugh at that. "Alright, alright. We can do that now if you want, first though..." 

They let go of each other and Murfy takes a hold of Rayman's hand again, then pauses. "I, uh. Never realized what huge fingers your have, Ray."

Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Rayman frowns. "Is that a problem?" 

"Nah, no worries," Murfy chuckles, retrieving his pants and rummaging through the pocket, taking some sort of gel out and putting it on his fingers. "I can do it myself, first."

"Do what...?" Rayman starts to question, then goes wide eyed in surprise as Murfy takes his own fingers and slips them into himself. All he can do is watch as Murfy moves them around inside his hole, small body occasionally thrusting.

As he watches, Rayman can feel his cock twitch, wanting to be touched again. Not taking his eyes off of Murfy, he swallows, wrapping his hand around his erection. Slowly, he starts to stroke himself, trying to satisfy his need while not going overboard. Between the two, things going momentarily silent, with the only sounds being Rayman's light panting.

"Man, do I have a lovely view from down here," Murfy eventually teases, removing his fingers from himself. "I think I'm ready, we can 'do the sex thing' now, if you want."

"I, uhm," Rayman stops what he's doing, biting onto his bottom lip. Hesitantly, he speaks up. "I...can I try doing the thing you were just doing?"

Not expecting it, Murfy raises a brow, then starts to laugh. "Your fingers are like the size of dicks, bunny. But, yeah, sure, go for it. Just don't expect much, considering the whole inexperienced thing. Oh, and be sure to use that stuff."

The Greenbottle motions toward the gel he used earlier, and Rayman nods, squirting some onto his fingers. It almost makes him grimace, not expecting it to be as cold as it was. Curiously, he presses fingers together, making it stick between them. 

"Having fun, Rayman?" Murfy chuckles.

It embarrasses the limbless man, as he managed to forget Murfy was watching him. Blushing, he mumbles out a sorry and returns his attention to the fly. "So, I just...put it in?"

"Mhm," Murfy nods. 

Seeming unsure about it, Rayman hesitates, before slowly pressing a finger against Murfy's hole, then sliding it in even slower. About half way in, he pauses, shuddering. The warm tightness felt odd around his finger, but it was making him feel needy once again. This time, though, he ignores it, getting his finger fully into Murfy.

"Very good!" The fly praises with a laugh, wiggling his rear some. The limbless man's finger was thicker than he thought it would be, and felt unexpectedly nice to be inside of him. "Now just make some 'in and out' motions with it, and you're golden!"

"Alright." Gulping, Rayman does what he says, slowly easing his finger out and back into Murfy. It starts off as if Rayman's almost scared of doing it. Eyes flicking to Murfy, he see the man smiling, not giving much of a reaction. He's not sure if that means he's doing something right or not, so he tries something else, moving faster, while curling his finger some. 

That does manage to get a reaction out of Murfy, though a slight one. The fly's legs twitch and a small but audible noise escapes him. Pleased by it, Rayman increases his hand speed even more.

Unexpected waves of pleasure hit Murfy hard and fast. Used to having excitement steadily belt, it came as a shock for Rayman's thick finger to feel so great inside of him. It almost left Murfy with no time to bite back a moan, but he manages.

"Wow, you're doing good, Ray." Murfy swallows, trying to keep his breathing steady. The praise seemed to inspire Rayman to move his finger even faster, pushing more of it in and out. It makes Murfy squirm, easily becoming flustered by the pleasure. To be so easily turned on by just a finger was making him embarrassed. He was supposed to be the experienced one, he wasn't supposed to lose his cool like this.

Continuing to suppress his noise, Murfy bites hard down onto his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut. As hard as he tries, he fails in keeping up the act for long. One more large thrust of Rayman's finger and, before Murfy can stop it, a loud groan comes from him, a dark blush appearing on the Greenbottle's face. Both of them freeze up at that, looking at each other. Slowly, Rayman starts to smirk, feeling proud of himself for getting such a reaction from the Greenbottle.

"What happened to 'don't expect' much?" He teases, thrusting his finger into Murfy again.

Gasping, Murfy shakes his head, trying to get words out. Instead, all he lets out is another moan. Grabbing onto a nearby pillow, he digs his fingers into it, clutching like his life depended on it. "D-don't get cocky, kid."

"Why not? I think I deserve a turn," Rayman teases, giving Murfy a kiss on the cheek. The Greenbottle doesn't say anything, though little noises start leaving him more rapidly. Every few seconds, his wings flap excitedly. 

"C'mon, ah, bunny. Enough...enough is a enough. Let's get on with it already." Murfy is practically begging, burying his as much of his face as possible into the pillow to hide his embarrassed look. At the same time, though, he's excited to move on. If just having the boy's finger in him felt so nice, was bringing him so close to the edge, he couldn't imagine what actually having him inside him would be like.

Giving in, Rayman removes his finger, though he almost seems disappointed about it. In reality, he was more nervous about what was to come. "I, uh. Do I need more of that stuff?"

"What stuff? The lube? Yeah." Murfy lets out a sigh of relief when the finger is removed, collecting himself as Rayman hesitantly puts some on his fingers. It takes a few unsure moments before he starts to slather it along his length. 

"And now I just put it in?"

Part of Murfy wants to laugh, but he's too eager, focused on the possible pleasure about to come. "Yeah, Rayman. Like what you did with your finger, only with your dick."

"Right," Rayman murmurs. Taking a hold of his length, he leans over, lining it up with the Greenbottle's hole. At the same time, Murfy spreads his legs, giving the limbless more access. 

"Go on," Murfy encourages, rubbing Rayman's nose. That support seems to be all the younger one needs. Slowly, he starts moving forward into Murfy until he's full in, his body against Murfy's. Little pants escape him already.

"Congrats, Ray! You're no longer a virgin! Now, uh, mind moving some?" The fly chuckles nervously, not wanting to say how badly he was wanting this, exactly. 

"Are you sure?" Rayman glances at the fly for confirmation. When he gets a nod, he holds his breath, slowly moving out of Murfy and back into him. A small whimper leaves him. He tries it again, and again, movements gaining speed gradually as each thrust becomes more and more confident. 

"Yeah, Rayman, g-good..." Murfy pants, clutching onto the pillow. Without shoulders, Rayman gave him little else to hold. From earlier he learned that praise got the boy going more, and it happened once again, thrusts becoming harder. Thanks to the fingering earlier, Murfy was already close to the edge, unsure of how much he could take. Each thrust into him felt amazing, his small body shaking with lust, wings trembling underneath him.

It doesn't take long before he crying out Rayman's name, nails digging into the pillow. Unable to hold off any longer, he finds himself splattered in his own seed.

Luckily for him, thanks to Rayman's inexperience, the other doesn't last much longer either. The sight of Murfy looking so exhausted, panting and covered in sweat and other fluids seems to drive him to thrust more than before. Pumping into the small fly rapidly and without rhythm, Rayman's body tenses and with a loud groan, he releases himself inside of Murfy. 

They both sit there for a few seconds, not saying a word. Eventually, Rayman carefully pulls out of Murfy, then collapses on the bed next to him, trying to catch his breath. A few more moments pass without a word, until, of course, Murfy breaks the silence. 

"Rayman," he turns, laying on his side, grinning at the other. "That was incredible."

A small smile graces Rayman's face, along with a blush. "T-thanks."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Murfy purrs, then laughs, cuddling up close. "Man, am I a lucky Greenbottle.

Chuckling, Rayman wraps his hand around the Greenbottle's body, holding him up against him. "Yeah, yeah, and I'm an even luckier guy for having someone like you."

"You know it," Murfy grins, giving Rayman a kiss on the nose.


End file.
